First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage
by shivvyshiv435
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a great life as a married couple. But when Hermione informs Ron of an on the way bundle of joy, they're in for a real adventure. Romance R/Hr G/H. Funny scenes!
1. Married Life is Wonderful

Author's Note: Yes, it so appeared that shivvyshiv disappeared from the face of this earth, but I'm back, people, with a whole new fic idea. It's just that I was working on this other extremely important project, but never be the mind. I know I'm so irresponsible with my fics, but unlike the others, I actually know where this one is going, so I think I'll finish. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Hee hee.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shrieked to the sound of a breaking plate.  
  
Ron, removing his lips from the side of her neck, grinned sheepishly. "What?"  
  
"None of that while I'm doing the dishes," she scolded, but a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she resumed her work.  
  
"Oh, come on," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. "Give yourself a break. You've been working like crazy all week."  
  
"You should take a leaf out of my book," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Well, aren't we cocky?" Ron teased back.  
  
"You know how badly I need that job at the Ministry," she said. "Can you imagine? I'll be able to work with the Minister himself! Sorry, herself."  
  
"Right, y'are," Ron replied. "I think McGonagall deserved it....... even if she was the strictest teacher."  
  
"Be thankful it's not Snape. But if I get this job, well, I really think things can get really great for us."  
  
"Aren't things great already?" Ron said. And as far as he was concerned, things were.  
  
Hermione and he were only twenty three years old, fresh from college. After Hogwarts, both had attended their own college programs for magic, Hermione mastering in Arithmancy, and Ron choosing, surprisingly enough, a field of wand making. He had discovered the career fascinating in his seventh year while working as an apprentice over the summer for Ollivander. After college, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been just twenty-two, and had found each other once again. Just as soon as he'd renewed his relationship with Hermione, Ron proposed, and they'd been married just a year since. Even though they lived in a crummy flat, Harry was only four blocks away, they both had fairly well paying jobs, and their careers were just beginning to take off.  
  
"No, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Things are wonderful, yes, because I have you and there's always Harry and the rest of the Weasley lot, but still. Maybe with the new job I can get us into a better apartment. Maybe even a house, Ron!"  
  
"We don't need a house," Ron said shortly.  
  
Hermione appeared uncomfortable in response, but Ron knew better than to press her.  
  
"Well," he said, picking up a dish and resuming conversation. "What about this job? How is working with McGonagall going to help your career as an Arithmancist any?"  
  
"Ron," she said, shooting him a bossy look. "Haven't you been paying any attention to what I've been telling you for the past week?"  
  
No. "Of course I have. I just need a reminder."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Reminder, my foot. Ron, if I were to get this job, well, I'd be the Ministry's very own Arithmancist. It's one of the highest paying jobs in the entire magical world! It's extremely difficult, yes, but I'd be the first girl ever to do it, and I know I can."  
  
Ron leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I know you can."  
  
"So?" she asked, drying the very last dish. "When's the wand shop opening?"  
  
"Don't know," he said, scratching his head. "A few more meetings with dad, I reckon, and I'll figure out about how to get a spot in Diagon Alley."  
  
She nodded her head as they walked into the living room. "Sounds wonderful."  
  
They sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Ron," she said, turning to him suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you think......" She seemed nervous, as she paused, and then swallowed. "What would you think about having children?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly panicky. "Hermione, you're not..... Are you.....?"  
  
"No!" she cried. "Of course not! Strictly hypothetical situation. I was just wondering what your thoughts on the subject were, is all."  
  
"Oh," he said, settling down. "Well, I..... I suppose it would be all right, actually." He took a minute to thihk about it. "It might even be, I don't know, nice. Maybe. As long as they don't act like Ginny."  
  
She threw him a punch in the shoulder. "Ron!"  
  
"What?" he asked sheepishly the second time that day.  
  
"Babies are wonderful, all babies," she insisted. "And I'm sure your sister was much more of an angel than you were." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"You didn't know my sister." Then he jumped on her, starting a tickle fight.  
  
She grabbed a sofa cushion and began to hit him with it, and they felt just as young as they were.  
  
Just another day in the life...... Ron thought.  
  
It was a life he loved. *******************************************  
  
EEEEEK! Okay, I know this seems a little pointless, perhaps rushed, but trust me. It will get better. I just needed this cute intro thingy. So PLEEEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO READ MY STORY, YOU HAVE THE RESPONSIBILITY TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Shivvyshiv 


	2. But Company Is Better

Author's Note: I wanted to get as many chapters out as possible in one day, so sue me if I'm quick. Hey, I just want people to read the story... I wanted to throw this bit of info out there. To people who read and don't review, you owe it to the author to at least tell them what you think of the story without leaving. It becomes your responsibility once you start reading a fic. Nothing personal, guys, I just want reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine, so don't hate, appreciate.  
  
Ron heard a distinct buzzing noise go off somewhere near the front door.  
  
"Hermione!" he called. "Are you out of the shower yet? Harry's here!"  
  
"Already?" she yelled back from the bathroom. "I'm still drying my hair!"  
  
BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!  
  
"Can't you come out with wet hair? He's waiting!" Ron was terribly impatient in the mornings.  
  
"Ron! There is no way I am coming out there with my hair looking like the Furball Demon from Hell!"  
  
"You know your hair never looks bad!" However impatient and aggravated it sounded, it was a compliment nonetheless.  
  
And that's how she took it. Her voice softened. "Just let him in. Keep him busy for ten minutes."  
  
BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!  
  
"Coming!" Ron shouted, making his way to the door. "COMING!" He flung the door open.  
  
And there stood Harry Potter, Ron's best friend since he was eleven. Harry had, of course, grown a great deal since then, but Ron stood over his friend several inches. Harry's hair was still messy as ever, and those same round glasses hung about his face. But his friend's face looked genuinely happy, something Ron had finally gotten used to seeing on a regular basis (much to his pleasure) ever since the fall of Voldemort.  
  
But the fall of Voldemort was something Ron chose not to think about.  
  
Right now, all he was looking forward to was some quality time with his best friend. Some real time where the three of them could mellow out, just them. All together, all alo-  
  
But wait a second. Harry wasn't alone. Right next to him stood another figure, with flaming red hair just like Ron's.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked incredulously. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Way of a morning greeting, Ron," she said, pushing past him into the flat. "Nice to see you, too, by the way."  
  
Harry walked in and whispered to Ron, "I met her out on the street and told her I was coming. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Harry!" Ron whined, but both of them knew it was a little late for whining.  
  
"Eh, don't worry, Ron," Ginny said, taking a seat on the sofa. "I'll be leaving soon. Unlike SOME people, I have to work on Saturdays, too."  
  
Ginny had found her powers as a True Seer during her sixth year in Hogwarts, and spent the last three years fully exploring them. Now she worked full time for the Ministry, sometimes helping out with Harry's Auror work.  
  
Harry's most successful job as an Auror was, of course, Voldemort.  
  
Harry took a seat on the other sofa, and Ron joined him.  
  
"So, how've you been, mate?"  
  
"Pretty good, in the last three days I haven't seen you." Harry grinned.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "Three days? Whoa, time flies."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, obviously eager to meet one of her closest girlfriends.  
  
"Oh, Little Miss Sunshine's in the bathroom, doing her HAIR." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "Is she in a bad mood or something?"  
  
"No, Harry, for your information, I am NOT in a bad mood," Hermione said, now out of the bathroom with her hair completely straight. "But Ron over here will have to pay for making assumptions, won't he?"  
  
"Pay?" Ron asked, mocking her. "How in God's name would I have to pay?"  
  
Hermione said nothing, just leaned back into the chair next to Ginny and smirked suggestively.  
  
Everyone else burst into laughter while Ron stared at her in complete disbelief. "You don't mean- you can't mean- Hermione, you wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"Then you don't know me very well, Ron," she insisted.  
  
"Ah, relax," Harry said. "Just take your punishment. There's got to be a downside to being married, hasn't there?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Not always. You know, Hannah Abbot has been married to Neville ever since the last day of Hogwarts, and they haven't had a fight since."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know they were married!"  
  
"They are," Harry said. "Neville runs a shop over in Russia now. I was over there last week when I met him up and he told me."  
  
"But-but," Hermione was still shocked. "Wasn't Neville your boyfriend all through school, Ginny?"  
  
"He was," she admitted calmly. "Until he married Hannah Abbott."  
  
Harry and Ron both took the opportunity to break out into extreme laughter. Ginny giggled a bit, but Hermione found the behavior outrageous.  
  
"You can't laugh!" she insisted. "It's simply dreadful! I can't imagine Neville would do such a thing."  
  
"Neither did I," Ginny said. "Hannah always had a thing for him. I never really liked him myself." She paused, seemingly uncomfortable, possibly contemplating over her never-ending schoolgirl crush on Harry. "I actually think it's a good thing they wound up married. Otherwise he might have proposed to me and I might never have been happy."  
  
"See?" Ron pointed out to Hermione. "One person's idea of dreadfulness can be another's idea of complete fortune."  
  
Hermione made a huffing noise, which just caused Ron to laugh again.  
  
"You," she said, glaring at him. "Are insufferable. And to think I'll-" She cut herself off mid-sentence, as though just realizing what she was saying.  
  
"You'll what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said, looking somewhat nervous.  
  
"You'll what?" Ron asked, worried it was something serious. As much as he teased her, he still loved her more than anything.  
  
She smirked. "My thoughts are far too nasty to say aloud. Let's just say you'll be far more deprived than you thought possible."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Haven't I got enough punishment for a day?"  
  
She shook her head, satisfied.  
  
"Why don't we open up some wine or something?" Harry suggested. "Ron, do you have a bottle?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I'll show you." They walked over into the kitchen together.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny leaned over and whispered almost as soon as they were gone. "What is going on with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You've been acting strange like this all week," she insisted. "You've been gushing about Ron one hundred percent of the time we're on the telephone... you're married, for Christ's sake! And all you do is talk about your mother. And then you go looking at schoolbooks and things when we're in Diagon Alley the other day! What is it with you? Are you PMSing or something?"  
  
"No!" Hermione insisted. "I'm not PMSing."  
  
"Then what in God's name is the matter with you?"  
  
"All right," Harry said as he and Ron walked in each holding a glass of wine in their hands. Ron handed one to Ginny, and, though Hermione took hers, she stood up instantly.  
  
"I can't really drink this," she said.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked. "It's Merlot. You love Merlot."  
  
"Still," she said, apprehensive at the look Ginny had shot her. "I just had a glass last week, and I don't know if I should...."  
  
"Hermione," Harry assured her. "One glass of wine a week is not going to get you drunk, I promise."  
  
She blushed briefly, remembering the incident in which she got drunk at seventeen at a party. Then she snapped back to attention. "Oh, what's it to you how I drink anyway?"  
  
Then, before any of them could say another word, she walked into the kitchen and placed the glass in the fridge.  
  
"The next thing you know," she said, walking back in. "You'll be monitoring how I watch the telly!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said meekly.  
  
"PMS," Ron said in a stage whisper to Harry.  
  
Hermione groaned and stamped her foot. "It is NOT PMS!!!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
She collapsed into the sofa. "Oh, leave me alone Ron, you're horrid."  
  
"Me?" he asked as though he didn't believe her. "Why, Hermione, I've never been more insulted in my life!"  
  
She made a face at him.  
  
"All right, settle down, the both of you," Harry said, ever the peacemaker between the two of them.  
  
"I wish I were back at Hogwarts again," Ginny said out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said suddenly. "I thought you said you had to leave soon!"  
  
Ginny checked her watch. "Not yet, but I think I'll side with Hermione on this one, you are horrid, Ron."  
  
"You always side with Hermione," he muttered.  
  
"Why do you wish you were back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, obviously trying to get back on subject.  
  
"Don't you know?" she said. "There's going to be an exchange program for all the fifth years."  
  
"With what school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Beuxbatons, I think." Ginny sighed. "It's mostly for students who get their best marks in Charms, and that sort of thing. I would actually have been good at it, I should imagine."  
  
"That should be a great opportunity for all the students," Hermione said. "I would have killed for that."  
  
"Hey," Ron asked suddenly. "If McGonagall left Hogwarts, who teaches Transfiguration?"  
  
"Dumbledore's grandson," Ginny said. Somehow, Ginny had many Ministry links to Hogwarts.  
  
"Wonder if he'll become Headmaster someday," Harry muttered.  
  
"His grandfather would be proud of him," Ron said seriously.  
  
"It's a shame he passed," Ginny said quietly.  
  
And for a whole minute they were silent.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said suddenly. "Did you look good in the color green as a baby?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Why on earth would you ask such a question?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Just curious. But did you?"  
  
"Since you're so curious, no I didn't," Ginny said, still laughing.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up. "I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron, now shush! I have an announcement!" She grabbed Harry's wine from his hand and a chopstick from off their messy table and clinked them together. "I am glad you're all here, especially you Ron, because I have something very important to tell you. Something life changing. For all of us."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, readying herself to give the biggest news of her life since the death of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
************************************** HEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm stopping there cause I'm evil! I want you all to hang! Besides, I need a little feedback to fuel me up! SO REVIEW! REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU WAAAAANT! I NEED IT!  
  
shivvyshiv 


	3. Shock, Fun, and Challenges

Author's Note: THANK YOU!!! I appreciate the feedback so much, and now I know that my readers are really responsible people, so THANK YOU!!!!! Okay, I've seen that a couple of my Silver Key readers wanted me to finish.... If you do, contact me at shivvyshiv435@yahoo.com and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, once I knew some characters. They were not mine, oh no!  
  
Blood rushed through Ron's head in a very dizzying fashion. He held onto the arm of the chair to support himself for a minute before coming into consciousness. "Hermione," he said. "I had the strangest dream. You said you were pregnant."  
  
Hermione slapped his head. "It wasn't a dream, Ron, I am."  
  
"You... you're.... we're... pregnant?" Ron asked, still in a daze.  
  
"Oh, YOU'RE not pregnant Ron," Ginny said annoyedly at her brother who didn't seem to notice. She stood up and gave Hermione a big hug. "Oh, congratulations, Hermione, how long have you been keeping it from the stupid prat next to me?"  
  
"Just two weeks," Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Have you thought about names?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"So let me get this straight," Ron said, looking around. "You are having a baby."  
  
"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, rather patiently.  
  
"And you are its mother."  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"And I am its father."  
  
"Oh, yay for Ron! He got them all right!" Hermione clapped her hands in mock cheer.  
  
Ron didn't notice this either. He stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Wow."  
  
"Yes, wow," Hermione said, grinning. "We're having a baby!"  
  
Ron pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you, too," she said. "Oh, Ron, this is going to be amazing."  
  
He didn't let go of her. "I know." He had no idea, of course, just what she meant, but he tried to imagine.  
  
Then, just as she pulled away, he swung her around, and kissed her deeply and playfully all at once.  
  
She laughed as she pulled back once more. "Ron, calm down."  
  
"I am calm," he said. "Perfectly calm."  
  
"Right," Harry said skeptically. "So congrats to you both. I can't believe you're actually having a baby. Wow. How long you've been married again? Thirteen, fourteen, years?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry was obviously referring to the arguments her and Ron had been having since their Hogwarts days. "Just a year now, Harry."  
  
"And kids already?" Ginny asked. "Wow, you're lucky. You know, old friend from Ravenclaw, Patricia, has been trying for four years with her husband, and nothing ever happens."  
  
"But Ginny," Ron remarked. "You've only been out of school for three years."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "I know."  
  
Ron suddenly realized Hermione was standing. "Hermione, maybe you better sit down. You can't be on your feet like this all the time." He tried to get her to sit, but she swatted him away.  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be ridiculous. I've seen a doctor. I can go about daily activities. I just need to be a little careful."  
  
"My sentiments, exactly," Ron said, still attempting for her to sit.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine. I just can't drink, or smoke, and fall down any stairs or anything."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to sit, I am," Ron said. "I just got some big news."  
  
"So, do you know when the baby's due?" Ginny asked.  
  
"May," Hermione said proudly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Do you know when it was conceived?"  
  
"I guess sometime in Au-" Hermione shushed Ron with a single glare, but Harry just laughed.  
  
Ginny looked at her wrist. "Oh! I have to be going! If I'm late once more, McGonagall will kill me." She hugged Hermione once more. "Congrats again. Call me, all right? And be sure to tell Mum! Same goes for you, too, Ron!"  
  
And with that, Ginny Apparated into the air.  
  
Harry snorted. "You've got to tell your parents, haven't you?" Although Harry had mostly been uncomfortable discussing his friends' parents, Mrs. Weasley had always made him feel as though he were one of her own, so he was all right now.  
  
"Yes...." Hermione said uncomfortably.  
  
"You think they won't like the idea?" Harry asked. He knew the Weasleys as well as they knew one another, and he was quite familiar with the Grangers. "I really don't think they'd have a problem. After all, you are married."  
  
"Oh, it's not them getting upset I'm worried about," Hermione said, finally sitting down again. "In fact, I know they'd be more than overjoyed. It's just what they'll do with their joy is what I'm nervous about."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Mum will probably want to put it in the Daily News, or something."  
  
"It probably will be in the Daily News or something," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"In Muggle papers," Harry offered, "there are sections that announce births."  
  
"Don't they do that in the Daily News?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Not that I know," Ron said. "Mostly it's for the really famous people's kids and stuff."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
  
"Have you thought about names?" Harry asked, stating Ginny's earlier question.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," Ron interrupted. "You have to know if it's a girl or a boy before you can name it."  
  
"Actually, Ron," Hermione said. "I don't want to know."  
  
"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged. "My mum didn't know whether I was a boy or girl, and neither did yours. I spoke to her," she said, eyeing Ron's immediate protest.  
  
"Then how are we supposed to name it?"  
  
"It's simple, Ron," Harry said. "You just have two of your favorite names ready, one for a boy and one for a girl."  
  
Hermione nodded, just to show Harry was right.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've watched enough Muggle telly," Harry replied.  
  
"When do you think we should tell them, Harry?" Hermione asked, in obvious reference to their parents.  
  
"As soon as possible is better," Harry said. "I should imagine they'd want to know just as much as you would."  
  
"Harry's right," Hermione said, sighing. "Tomorrow's a Sunday. Harry, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind coming down to the Weasleys tomorrow? Make sure Ginny comes as well," Hermione said. "I can deal with my own parents over the phone, but the Weasleys would very well like to know in person."  
  
"You're going to round up all the Weasleys?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "It can't be that hard, can it?"  
  
Ron just snorted to prevent his laughter.  
  
"All right then, Ron Weasley, laugh at me, then," she said. "But I will get your whole family back together in the Burrow for this announcement."  
  
"Let's see you try, then," Ron said.  
  
"Ginny and I will both be there," Harry said, and then nearly blushed at referring to them as one unit. Luckily, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Welcome, Hermione. I have to leave now, sorry, but congratulations again. See you tomorrow!"  
  
They bid Harry farewell as he Apparated away.  
  
Ron kissed Hermione again, and he didn't stop there.  
  
***********************************  
  
Allrighty, how was it? You KNOW I love feedback! This chapter was mainly in there for Ron's reaction to the whole thing, but the next one is going to be great. It's Ron and Hermione with the Weasleys: all growed up! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEEASE! PERTY PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!  
  
shivvyshiv 


	4. The Weasleys

Author's Note: Wow, you guys, thanks so much! I just wanted to say I don;t know Mr. Weasley's first name, so I just called him Bob. Please don't kill me! Anyway, I hope you like this next one!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, but the character's are still J.K.'s tonight.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Ron called. "If we don't leave now, we're going to be late!"  
  
"Just a MINUTE, Ron," Hermione called from the bedroom. "I haven't found the perfect outfit yet."  
  
"You know," Ron said, grinning wickedly, "I wouldn't mind if you were to come without an outfit."  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't," Hermione replied. "But this is my pregnancy announcement, Ron, I need to look.... marvelous."  
  
"Can't you look marvelous a little faster?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Such Ron logic.  
  
"You know," he continued. "You didn't make this big a deal with your parents."  
  
"I know that," she said. "But you know my parents. They can be terribly... stiff. I know they preferred it that I phoned them up. Your mother would want a big celebration of sorts, though."  
  
Ron knew that it wasn't a big celebration Molly Weasley was expecting, as she would be cooking for two armies instead of one. But both he and Hermione knew that it would turn into just that: a big celebration of sorts.  
  
"I can't believe you managed to round up the whole family," Ron said, still in disbelief as he checked his watch for the tenth time.  
  
"Neither can I," Hermione said. She slipped out of the bedroom. "How do I look?"  
  
She was dressed fairly casually, but it was a sort of nice casual, with black pants and a nice V-neck purple sweater. She had let her hair down, and for once, Ron saw she had left it curly, but had somehow removed all of the frizz. He loved her hair when it was curly. He also noticed that, despite the rather large heels on her black shoes, she was still a good deal shorter than he was.  
  
He grinned. "Fantastic." He pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck. "What do you say we forget the whole thing and just stay here?"  
  
"Ron," she said, pulling away, but she was smiling. "We need to go. I have to tell them."  
  
He groaned. "I know, I know. Let's just get this over with." He was about to start the Apparition process when...  
  
"Where's the Floo?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Floo," she repeated. Then she recognized his puzzled look. "I can't Apparate, remember? I could risk killing the baby."  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, a sudden comprehension crossing his features. "Right. I'll get it."  
  
Ron came back a minute later holding the flowerpot Molly Weasley had given them. He lit the fire with his wand and threw in the powder.  
  
"You first," he said to Hermione.  
  
She stepped inside, him following, and together they shouted loudly and clearly, "THE BURROW!"  
  
****************************  
  
A second later they appeared in the Weasleys' messy kitchen.  
  
A shrill shout of pure joy came from the stove. "RON! HERMIONE!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed in, oven mitts still on and a soup ladle in hand. She pulled them both out of the fireplace and gave them tight, long hugs.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Molly said, looking at both of them. "You look wonderful, the both of you! But..."  
  
Oh no, Ron thought. Here it comes. Five, four, three, two...  
  
"You're practically starved, you poor children!" she screeched.  
  
Bull's eye.  
  
"Don't you know how to feed yourselves in that place you call home?" She seemed infuriated.  
  
"Hey, mum," Ron finally managed to get out.  
  
"Hi, Molly," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, yes, hello, but that's not what's important here!" she exclaimed. "It's a good thing I've cooked enough. I was thinking it might be a bit much, but I should have known. Dinner will be ready very soon, but Harry and your father and Charlie are all in the living room."  
  
Ron pulled at one of his ears as if he'd gone deaf as soon as Molly had left the room.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, but you could tell she was stifling a laugh.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said as soon as they walked into the living room. "So how are things out in the Muggle world?"  
  
"Dad," Charlie said from the other end of the sofa. "You've been retired for two years now, and you're still thinking about the Muggle world?"  
  
"Charlie," Mr. Weasley replied. "You don't understand! The Muggle world... it's such a fascinating place! For example, I've just discovered something amazing that Muggles use to get round and about countries. They're called hairplanes."  
  
"Hairplanes, Dad?" Charlie asked skeptically.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, taking a seat between Harry and Ron, "don't you mean airplanes?"  
  
"Precisely, Hermione dear! Hairplanes! And please, call me Bob." He settled himself back into the chair. "You know, Ron's quite lucky to have married someone of Muggle descent."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, blushing. She wasn't too used to receiving compliments about her Muggle birth.  
  
"So, Hermione," Charlie asked. "Why did you want to gather us all here, anyhow?"  
  
Hermione looked around, seemingly nervous. "Uh... didn't I... say so? On the phone?"  
  
"No," Charlie replied, genuinely puzzled. "In fact, you seemed to be avoiding it altogether."  
  
"I... uh... I... need... There...." Hermione started several sentences, but failed.  
  
Harry jabbed her inconspicuously, but violently enough, in the ribs.  
  
"She felt it was time for a family reunion," he said, answering for her.  
  
Hermione shot a questioning look at Harry, but he silenced her with a glare.  
  
"You know," he continued. "What with everyone being away from each other all the time and everything."  
  
"You missed the family, dear?" Molly asked, coming in with a very large tray. "Oh my goodness, Bob, this girl is absolutely heaven sent!" She dropped her tray on the coffee table and wrapped Hermione in another enormous hug. "Now, if only you would get me some grandchildren soon!"  
  
Hermione flung her eyes open wider than she ever thought as Ron squeezed her hand, cutting off all traces of circulation.  
  
"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley said, raising herself from Hermione. "There are some little starter sandwiches there, you know, just in case you were all hungry. I especially want you three eating," she said, eyeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they all chorused together in a way they hadn't since Hogwarts.  
  
Charlie burst into laughter as soon as Mrs. Weasley had left.  
  
"What?" Ron asked indignantly.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Charlie imitated in a high, girlish voice as he rolled on the floor in hysterics.  
  
Hermione huffed.  
  
"Now," Ron said, looking greedily at the tray Mrs. Weasley had brought. "For the matter of these sandwiches."  
  
All three boys as well as Mr. Weasley attacked the tray hungrily as Hermione shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.  
  
Just then, Bill Weasley emerged from the kitchen (as well as, apparently, his mother's attack like hugs). He stood tall and lanky, just like Ron, and his hair was still long and wild. Bill was the only member of the Weasley family who had a piercing.  
  
"All right, how is everyone?" he asked, taking a seat.  
  
"I'm wonderful, thanks," Hermione replied, but the boys paid Bill no mind as they continued to eat.  
  
"Oy!" Bill cried. "Sandwiches!"  
  
"You're all the same!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
They looked up at her innocently, and Ron stuck his hand out with a half eaten sandwich in it. "Sandwich, Mione?" he asked timidly.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Once they had eaten their fill (the plate refilled itself constantly), Bill took the time to ask, "So why'd you call me here, Hermione?"  
  
"She called all of us here, you useless git," Ginny said, appearing from the kitchen looking as though she had just been strangled.  
  
"Fine then," Bill snapped. "Why did she call all of us here?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Hermione?" Bob suggested.  
  
Bill turned to face her expectantly.  
  
She shrugged sheepishly and went along with Harry's excuse. "Family reunion?"  
  
"That was sweet of you," Bill remarked. "You know, we've all been so busy lately. The last time I saw ickle Ronniekins was three weeks after your Honeymoon." He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Why, that's practically a year!" Bob remarked. "But it must have given you time to adjust to the Muggle flat, eh, Ron?"  
  
"Dad," Ron said, obviously beginning to lose his temper. "It may be a Muggle flat, but we still use magic. We haven't BECOME Muggles, or any such thing."  
  
"That's good news," Ginny said. "Because then all those years at Hogwarts would be completely wasted!"  
  
"Hey," Charlie remarked. "Where are Fred and George, already?"  
  
"Dunno..." Bob mused. "Fred and Angelina said they'd be a bit late, and George was running things at the Joke Shop, but Katie should at least be here by now."  
  
"What?" George's voice echoed as he entered the living room. "And let her leave without me?"  
  
"Absolutely ridiculous," an identical voice answered for him. Fred.  
  
"Would you let Angelina leave without you, Fred?" George asked his twin.  
  
"Most certainly not."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Talking to yourselves again?"  
  
"Not ourselves, each other!" they said in unison.  
  
"You're not helping your case, boys," another voice said, following them. "You know, Ms. McGonagall always says that..."  
  
"Percy!" Hermione exclaimed. She had always got on much better with Percy than his siblings had, and he had treated her like a sister even before Ron and her had started dating.  
  
"You're more excited to see him than you are to see me," Ron remarked.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ron," she said. "Where are Penelope and the baby?" she asked Percy.  
  
"Penelope and Charles Leonard Abraham Weasley the Fourth will be here in a moment. They are merely greeting mother." Percy straightened his coat.  
  
"You know," Fred remarked. "I bet Lenny would fancy a game of Quidditch about now."  
  
Percy turned beet red in anger at the mention of the word "Quidditch".  
  
"We even have a little broom here, see," Bob said. "It only elevates about three feet at the highest, but it's for early Quidditch starters."  
  
"There is no way CHARLES LEONARD ABRAHAM WEASLEY THE FOURTH is playing Quidditch," Percy insisted. "He will be doing sensible things, such as learning to properly finance a Knut."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes, and Hermione saw Bob gently slip the broom to Penelope (who gladly took it) as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, my!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed all at once. "Lenny is so cute!"  
  
"CHARLES LEONARD ABRAHAM WEASLEY THE FOURTH!" Percy exclaimed infuriated, as Hermione and Ginny went to cuddle the baby.  
  
No one paid attention to him.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione played with the baby. Was she going to be like that with... their kid? Ron could still barely believe it. They were going to have a baby. This child was going to be them, put together into one mold. Bad qualities, as well as good. Was the baby going to have Hermione's hair, or his? Well that was easy, there hadn't been a Weasley yet without red hair. And Hermione would make such a good-  
  
Harry, who jabbed him in the elbow, snapped Ron out of his reverie. "Stop staring or else everyone will know what's going on."  
  
"Isn't that the purpose of this whole trip?" Ron hissed back.  
  
"But Hermione wants to tell them herself," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine."  
  
"DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
As the fifteen of them crowded around the table, with a baby seat for Percy's newborn, Mrs. Weasley served them all extra large, Weasley sized portions of food, the trio in particular.  
  
"Lenny," Penelope remarked so that Percy couldn't hear her. "Stop throwing peas." She gently spooned them into his mouth.  
  
Hermione, watching, couldn't help but make a mental note to stock up on Tylenol.  
  
Fred and George noticed Lenny's mishap, and pointed it out. "Ah, lookie there, Fred," George said. "He's taking after us."  
  
Fred wiped an imaginary tear from the side of his face. "I knew you were never truly a Percy at heart," he told the baby.  
  
Percy looked as though he were ready to fling peas at his brother.  
  
"You know," Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, "why don't you and Ron come down and find a place in Little Whinging?"  
  
Ron choked on the water he was swallowing. "Here, Mum?" he asked. "And do what, raise a farm with some chickens?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you know perfectly well that you were the one who asked to keep our chickens!"  
  
Ron blushed as Harry grinned devilishly at him.  
  
"Besides," Mrs. Weasley continued. "It might be nice. Perhaps you could bring me some grandkids." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione was afraid Ron was going to snap, but he turned out to be a better actor than she thought.  
  
"Mum," he pointed out. "We've only been married for a year. What about Fred and Angelina? They've been married for three, why don't you pick on them?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley, thinking this was a grand idea, went on to her other children.  
  
"Awww, Mum," Fred moaned in agony and all the girls at the table giggled.  
  
And table conversation continued, the tone kept light and cheery.  
  
"When are you going to do it?" Ginny whispered into her ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, playing innocent. She'd been getting more and more nervous about saying something the whole night.  
  
"I mean telling them about your... condition," Ginny muttered.  
  
"I figured sometime. Perhaps..."  
  
"Now's as good a time as any," Ginny whispered, before standing up, pulling Hermione with her. "Can everyone be quiet please?"  
  
And silence filled the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione here has an announcement to make," Ginny said before promptly sitting once more.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. Okay, this is it. Now or never. "I.... I..."  
  
"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I... I'm... pregnant," she said, in an almost whisper.  
  
"What?" everyone around her asked. "I didn't hear her at all!"  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said a little louder this time.  
  
"Speak up, Hermione dear," Bob said.  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted.  
  
Crickets chirped.  
  
And then a noise louder than Hermione had ever knew, erupted from the table. Angelina, Katie, and Penelope all congratulated her. Fred and George threw explosives around, turning little roaches into toffees. Percy shook her hand briskly. Bill remarked his congrats and asked her if they had been thinking about moving. Charlie, after congratulating them both, started up a conversation with Ron about how soon the baby would be playing Quidditch.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Bob said. "Outstanding, another one on the way! Will they be raised as a Muggle?"  
  
Hermione shook her head a definite no.  
  
"You're pregnant, dear! That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, engulfing Hermione in a hug. "But you should be sitting! You can't carry a baby around standing, now can you? I'll go make you a cup of hot tea, should soothe any pains you've got. And take some more food, you're eating for two now, dear."  
  
Hermione watched in complete happy silence as Mrs. Weasley scooped twice as much food onto her plate.  
  
*******************************  
  
Great! I know this one was late, but it took my two days to work on because it was so long! Don't everyone worry, you're going to be seeing a LOT more of all the Weasleys later , and I've begun to think about a sequel to this! PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shivvyshiv 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Okay, this is just a little Author's Note, you guys, as I've been (thankfully!) corrected on my horrible research as an author. Please don't give me reviews saying how I was wrong about the following things in the future, as I am correcting my mistakes. I owe all my corrections to two of my wonderful readers, phoenix and princess310889. Mr. Weasley's name is NOT Bob, it is Arthur. From this point on, he will be referred to as Arthur. I was also confused between the place Harry was raised and Ron's home. The Burrow is actually located in or near St. Catchpole. And lastly, newborn baby's cannot eat peas, and though somewhere in the back of my head I was aware of this, I must have forgotten and tried to put it in there for a bit of humor. Nonetheless, I apologize to the hundredth power for all the inconvenience.  
  
Shivvyshiv 


	6. Choosing Your Dream Home

Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for a bit, I've just had so much work, and there was a bit of a family emergency, but everything's all right now. So it's back to work! Now, as far as this chapter goes, I would like to credit the lovely author and a very good reviewer for reminding me to put this in. Thanks, Angelisa Snape! It was so nice of you to review, and I appreciate all the help you gave me. Thank you to all the readers for reviewing (you're great!). But, without further ado, Chapter Five!  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Kei playing with J.K.'s characters...  
And life moved on.  
  
Of course, it occurred to Ron and Hermione that they very well could not keep on with living in the tiny flat that they did now. House browsing became quite a regular thing for them over the course of the next month, and, even though they were mostly at the Burrow than at their home, the couple still found plenty of time to fight over what type of house they were buying.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, frustrated.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
They were both standing face to face in their crummy kitchen, glaring at one another.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop saying that right now, I will no doubt hex you!"  
  
Ron threw his head back and laughed. He simply started laughing, like Hermione angry was funny. He had no doubts that she actually would hex him, though, she was quite smart enough to do it.  
  
"Hermione," he said. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
"What do you mean I'm being ridiculous?" she shrieked, cheeks flushed. "You're the one that said we should move to Sudan!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" he asked her, still laughing.  
  
She groaned, but he could tell she was starting to back down.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE COMPLIMENT ME!"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"There is NO WAY I am taking my baby and moving to SUDAN!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Ron replied defensively. "The baby's mine, too!"  
  
The way her eyes widened showed him that was definitely not what he should have said.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said. "I thought you'd like the idea. You know, maybe get away from all the hustle of England for a bit." He paused. "And I know how much you've always been interested in Egyptian magic. That's in Sudan, isn't it?"  
  
"Ron, Egypt and Sudan are two completely different countries!" she said. "Besides, where would you get the idea I'd want to haul my pregnant.... bottom out to the middle of the desert!  
  
Ron laughed. She wouldn't even say the word "arse". "Fine. No Sudan. It's done."  
  
"Good," she said, giving him the triumphant look Hermione had carried since she was eleven.  
  
"Then what did you have in mind, dear?" he asked, sugar coated.  
  
"Well, since you asked," she said, seemingly immune to his sarcasm, "I was looking at some lovely houses in St. Catchpole, and I was thinking that..."  
  
"NO WAY!" Ron exclaimed. "There is NO WAY we're living anywhere NEAR my parents!"  
  
"Ron." It was a statement. "Is that the only reason you don't want to move there?"  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I mean, no! No! Of course not! Do you know what it means if we lived out there?"  
  
"Of course I do, Ron," Hermione said. "It means a nice yard for the baby, plenty of room for us, and a simple way to live."  
  
"Simple?" Ron asked. "Simple? Hermione, if you thought Sudan was bad, it's a five star hotel compared with St. Catchpole."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is, Ron, but fine, have it your way. What about Oxshott?"  
  
"Oxshott?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that kind of far off?"  
  
"Far off, yes, but very quaint." Hermione made a mark on the check board she was holding.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Marking Oxshott as a possibility," she said.  
  
"What other possibilities have we got?" he asked.  
  
"Only one," she said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Diagon Alley," she replied, taking her turn to wrinkle her nose. "But I really don't fancy my children having to live in a cooped up apartment in the city."  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "What's wrong with an apartment?"  
  
"Ron, you and I both grew up in places where there were areas to PLAY," she pointed out. "Besides, what about polluted air? Isn't that one of the major reasons we're moving out of London?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, dear," he replied.  
  
"Yes, whatever I say is about correct. Now, even though I really don't like Diagon Alley, we're meeting with a real estate agent tomorrow down there to go and see a few places. Just supposing, and I still have to call an agent for Oxshott, but I'm sure everything will work out fine."  
  
Ron snorted. "Like they have real estate agents in Oxshott."  
  
Hermione met his eyes with a silencing look and Ron knew better than to argue.  
  
**************************************  
  
The next morning Ron and Hermione took the Floo over to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Why can't we just do the bricks thing?" Ron asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because," she insisted, "neither of us know the order, and Floo is much safer."  
  
So when they landed right in front of Gringotts Wizard's Bank, they were met by Sally Hayfeld. She was a woman who looked rather like Lavender Brown, only with much larger teeth, and no talent in makeup application.  
  
"Hellooooo," she said, stretching out the last syllable as well as her hand. "I'm Sally Hayfeld, and I'll be your real estate agent for Diagon Alley. And your names are?"  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione G. Weasley," Hermione said.  
  
"The Weasleys, how delightful!" she cried, clapping her hands together. Hermione thought she seemed rather false. "Now, have you been here before?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered, her already short temper losing control. "We've LIVED in England all our lives. We went to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, how wonderful," Sally Hayfeld replied. "So you must have some idea of what Diagon Alley life is like. Very noisy, busy, bustling."  
  
Ron nodded, but Hermione said, "Well, I'll be having a baby soon, so we really wanted something on the quieter side..."  
  
"Oh, congratulations!" she said, smile fading slightly. "I know what to show you exactly. There is a building just for people like you, you family starters you!"  
  
The way she said it, Ron got the idea that she had no family at all, and almost pitied the rather ugly Sally Hayfeld.  
  
"Now," Sally said, leading them through the busy streets, "the apartment is located on a quieter side, but a great advantage to living in Diagon Alley is that it's where everything is located. We've got Gringotts, the Ministry is right here, you're only seconds away from London if you don't feel the need to Apparate. Most people find it useful that all your wizarding needs are right in one place, and conveniently, where you happen to live!" She laughed a high, false laugh, and Hermione tried to giggle along with her.  
  
"As you can see," she continued. "I'm taking you to a quieter place, but far, far away from Knockturn Alley, just so those little ones don't get into mischief."  
  
And they turned the corner, and there, Hermione saw, was the prettiest alleyway she had ever seen. There were vines growing round and about all the rather short buildings, with flowers on every corner. There was grass out in front, something like a small meadow, where she could see children playing. There were a few mothers sitting out, some appearing to be just as pregnant as she was.  
  
"It's... it's...." Hermione had no idea what to say. She had always dreamed of raising her kids in the countryside, but then again, she had never seen this building before.  
  
"What is this place?" Ron was apparently taken with it, too.  
  
"It has a name," Sally Hayfeld said. "It's called Labyrinthia Divinia. It means divine labyrinth."  
  
Hermione didn't quite understand the name, but she did think it to be quite nice.  
  
"Shall we go inside, then?" Sally asked. "All right, let me show you the way."  
  
They were led through a lobby, a nice lobby with a little fountain and pictures of famous Quidditch players waving at them. They were led up through an elevator, and onto the fifth floor.  
  
"It's a lovely view, really," Sally Hayfeld said. "I rather enjoy it myself. It's the best in the building," she said as she turned the key.  
  
And inside was a lovely apartment. There was a lovely separate kitchen, with plenty of the most modern wizarding kitchen equipment. There was a counter right in front of the table to hand out dishes, and the sitting room was a lovely shade of blue with blue carpeting. Royal blue, Hermione's favorite color.  
  
"It's simply gorgeous," she whispered. She took a peak round the corner and saw there was only one bedroom. "But why is there-?"  
  
Sally Hayfeld cut her off. "That's just what I was about to explain. You see, the reason so many young couples build their families here is because of the building's capabilities. Each apartment starts with one room, but we'll show you a personalized spell we created, only able to work inside this building, to add more rooms as you need them if more children are to come along."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "What Charms Master are you working with?"  
  
"I believe a French woman. Delacour, I think her name was, worked on this particular spell." Sally Hayfeld cleared her throat. "Now, the kitchen over here is completely childproof, unless undone by a few spells that, once again, we will show you supposing you buy this apartment. All outlets are childproof, and you can make or undo any childproofing as necessary, Mrs. Weasley." She smiled.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lip. This place was lovely... and ever so convenient. It was just that she thought the country was much safer, and, well...  
  
"What about safety?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Top of the line, I should say," Sally Hayfeld replied. "We had a set of Goblins from Gringotts do the work on the locks, so the lock can only identify your very own magic."  
  
Hermione bit down her lip so hard she thought it might bleed. This really wasn't easy.  
  
"So what do you say?" Sally Hayfeld asked.  
  
"What about the price?" Ron asked.  
  
Then Sally Hayfeld told them a mortgage payment so low they thought they had gone deaf.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron asked. "You can't be serious. For a place this good? I think you're missing a few zeros on the end, Ms. Hayfeld."  
  
"No," Ms. Hayfeld shook her head. "It's the price."  
  
Hermione, having suspicions, suddenly asked, "Why are the prices so low?"  
  
"Well," Ms. Hayfeld said, losing her cheerful tone, "ever since the fall of You-Know-Who, there's been a very, well, sort of... fear about living in the city. Everyone wants to raise their kids out in a place like Oxshott these days." She scoffed. "Oxshott. Like they even have real estate agents in Oxshott. Anyhow, that's why prices are going down here." She paused. "You know, you two look rather like those two who killed You-Know-Who with Harry Potter."  
  
Ron looked murderously at the woman, seeing as he wasn't so good with publicity, but Hermione handled it, and they signed two autographs for her.  
  
"So how about it?" she asked finally.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered in her ear. "It's too good a deal. We can't pass this up."  
  
Hermione was a nanosecond from slicing her lip when she gave the final word.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After the cheering, the happy giving of the keys, the not so happy giving of the down payment, and Ron and Hermione's departure, the couple found themselves in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ron," she asked him, "are you glad about this apartment?"  
  
"Very," he replied. "It really didn't cost much. And what with the great Weasley fortune I inherited..." He winked.  
  
"Ron," she scolded, elbowing him.  
  
They walked on, stopping briefly in the Leaky Cauldron to see Neville, and meet the new wife they had no clue about.  
  
"Ron," Hermione asked again as they exited. "Do you ever wonder what Knockturn Alley is like?"  
  
They had both never been down there, and though Hermione never possessed any desire to do so, she still had some curiosity. Harry would never say a word about his visit there except what he told Arthur that day.  
  
"No," Ron said squinting. "No. And I don't plan on it."  
  
Ron stared down the path to Knockturn Alley with such a vengeance that he barely saw what was behind him.  
  
"Oh, God," Hermione whispered. "This is not happening."  
  
A man, much taller than she, but about two inches below Ron stood in front of them. His silvery blond hair looked almost white in the sunlight, and his gray eyes went cold at the sight of them.  
  
"Well, look what we have here," he drawled.  
  
Ron spun around. "Malfoy."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked Ron right back in the eye and replied, "Weasel." He focused his attention on Hermione. "And the Mudblood. So where's big shot Potter? Gone off with some new friends now, has he?"  
  
Hermione could feel Ron's hand beginning to clench underneath hers, but she held him back.  
  
Then a look of realization dawned on Malfoy. "Oh, don't tell me. You're married?" He laughed. "Oh, this is just rich. You know, even a filthy Mudblood could do better than a Weasley," Draco spat at Hermione.  
  
"And even a whore could do better than a Malfoy," Hermione replied, eyeing Pansy Parkinson on Draco's arm.  
  
Draco eyed the wallet in Ron's hand. "Is that empty Weasley, or did you pocket it?"  
  
Ron appeared to be counting down from ten.  
  
"Are you going to stand here and insult us all day or actually do something valuable?" Hermione asked, exasperated.  
  
He looked momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered. "Fine. I'll leave you alone today. But it's only because I've got better things to do."  
  
And Draco Malfoy swaggered away.  
  
"I'll get him," Ron said, proceeding a long string of swear words.  
  
"He's just as immature as he was when he was a child," Hermione said. "But he backed down far too quickly. There must be something important he has to do... I hope it's not anything to do with-"  
  
"Sh!" Ron silenced her. "Hermione. It's over. It's okay. He can't do anything now."  
  
Hermione eyed Malfoy's strutting figure, and finally said, "I suppose you're right."  
  
He quickly captured her lips in a kiss before saying, "I know I'm right. Now let's get home and call Harry. He'll be dying to know how it went."  
  
If he's not shagging Ginny, Hermione thought, then gasped at her own ridiculous thoughts.  
  
She ignored Ron's questioning look, but continued on with the Floo powder, pretending the thought had never occured.  
  
But what Hermione didn't know is that for every thought we have, there was always something to arouse it.  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay, how was it? I know the Draco meeting was incredibly short (Sorry, Brittny!) but we'll obviously be seeing more of him. And FINALLY a little bit of Harry/Ginny-ness. I'm going to have some solo chapters with them (duh), and it'll be good, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PLEASE!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW!!!!  
  
shivvyshiv 


	7. True Confessions

Author's Note: I realize I've been gone twelve bazillion years, but there was a problem with my computer, and yada yada, so PLEASE forgive me for the lack of update!!!! I still love you all!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
After the purchase of their brand new flat, Hermione and Ron had plenty to worry about. Hermione quickly began to panic over everything including names, cribs, and had also begun to read plenty of books on childcare.  
  
Plenty was, actually, a bit of an understatement.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny scolded jokingly as she walked into the flat. "This place is covered with books!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked absently. She was sitting in the only available sitting spot, an armchair in the corner of the living room. She was reading a book called, What To Expect When You're Expecting.  
  
"What am I talking about?" Ginny asked. She gestured to the floor. "Hermione, I can't even see the floor! You've got books everywhere!"  
  
And she did. Books were pouring out of the shelves, immersing the floor, and crowding every empty surface.  
  
Ginny leaned over to pick up a few of the titles. "Joanne Brinkhart's Guide To Successful Toddler hood? Potty Training, The Adventure? How To Tell If It's A Squib?" Ginny laughed. "Hermione, why are you reading all this?"  
  
Hermione gestured to her stomach. It had grown a little larger. "This is why! I've got to be prepared, you know. Nine months isn't nearly enough to learn to take care of a baby, and I've already wasted a whole month and a half. I'm just glad I started studying now, if never."  
  
"But you're months away," she said. "And hasn't Mum told you mothering is supposed to come naturally? This isn't like the N.E.W.Ts."  
  
Hermione tossed her head into the air. "I know it's not. I just want to know as much as I can."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "So, where's my dear brother?"  
  
"He went out," Hermione said, smiling. "He's looking at broomsticks."  
  
"For whom?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose. "Him?"  
  
"For the BABY," Hermione said, then burst into hysterics, in which Ginny gladly joined her.  
  
"I can't believe him," she said.  
  
"So, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound remotely suggestive. She kept her face directed toward her book, but couldn't help glancing a peek at Ginny.  
  
Ginny shrugged and said, "Why would I know?" but Hermione saw the Weasley blush creep onto her face.  
  
"Don't know," Hermione said. "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together."  
  
"Hermione Georgia Granger!" Ginny yelled, getting up. She was turning so red from anger that Hermione could swear she saw steam boiling from her ears. "Don't you DARE accuse me of that! I know EXACTLY what you're thinking, and I'll tell you something, IT ISN'T TRUE!"  
  
Gotcha, Hermione thought. "Just what do you think I think, Ginny?"  
  
"You have the PREPOSTEROUS idea that.. That.." Ginny groaned loudly.  
  
"That what, Ginny?"  
  
"THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR MANGY BEST FRIEND!" she yelled.  
  
"You mean Harry?"  
  
"No, the bloody OTHER wizard who you suspect! OF COURSE HARRY!"  
  
Hermione smirked. "You said it, not me." She knew it was terribly like Ron to do this to Ginny, but over the past few weeks she had come to a realization. Harry and Ginny were very attracted to each other. And they had to get that out in the open. Hermione was going to do whatever it took to get there.  
  
Ginny groaned loudly. "I DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
"See?" Hermione said. "You admitted it. You do like him."  
  
Ginny knew Hermione had cheated, but hell, there was no point in lying anymore. "Fine. I like Harry. So what?"  
  
"So maybe he likes you too!" Hermione squealed. This was so exciting!  
  
"So maybe he likes me too," Ginny said. "I don't bloody care. I'll get over this stupid renewal of some idiotic schoolgirl crush in two and a half days."  
  
"Maybe it's not a stupid renewal of some idiotic schoolgirl crush," Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny snapped. "What else could it be?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps it's love."  
  
"Love?" Ginny nearly laughed as she said it. "Me? In LOVE? With Harry Potter? Hermione, you must be joking. He's practically my brother."  
  
"The best relationships always started out as friendships." Ginny watched as a thirteen year old Hermione was resurrected before her very eyes. "I read up on it before Ron and I started dating in fifth year."  
  
"Fuck that, Hermione," Ginny said. "I was over Harry by third year, and Lord knows I'm going to get over him now. Besides, we've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Like when you're going to get rid of these books," Ginny said, grinning, "and go to a place where you can get some real experience ."  
************************************  
Heee heeee!!!! Yes, I know it was a cliff hanger, and I know it was short, but sue me! I wasn't able to write for a while!!! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME, REVIEW IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
shivvyshiv 


End file.
